


Interested

by Vashiekk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I hate tagging, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashiekk/pseuds/Vashiekk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by a conversation with a fellow Ging/Kite fan. Drunk when written.) Before the Hunter Exam, Kite is dragged inside Greed Island for a little R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interested

“Well, here we are!!”

Ging extends his arms out into the open air as a strong breeze rushes across the grassy plain as far as the eye can see. There's a deep breath, then a long exhale when turning around on his heels to face the tower that marks the starting point. From the spiral staircase descends Kite with hat tipped far over his face to block the blinding sunlight. Once adjusted enough, he peers up to see the vast landscape with mouth slightly agape. “Whatcha' think?”

“It's... stunning,” he replies, “This is really a game?”

“Don't believe me or something? Tch.”

“It's just -hard to believe- that someone like -you- made something this beautiful.” A smile curves over Kite's lips, most his expression veiled in shadow. His Master catches this though, making his eyes roll.

“Whatever, I made this many years ago anyway,” Ging simply remarks to the taunt before holding out his right hand. Before scanning the landscape further, Kite draws his attention to him; seemingly interested in what may transpire. “Book.” Following the single word, from out a thin air and brief puff of smoke, a thick covered book appears. Kite isn't phased in the slightest, seeing as Ging already told him the basics of the realm. Once flipping to the back pages, a single card is slid out and presented. Kite has no knowledge of the cards themselves just yet, so he reads it over. 'Accompany- Fly all players within a radius of twenty meters around the caster – including the caster – to the location of target city or target player.' Before he could bring up the question, Ging answers beforehand. “As an introduction to the game, I'll bring you to one of my favorite cities. One we could do some celebrating in as well!”

“That's the reason why you dragged me here in the first place. Find it strange though, the Hunter Exam is still a week away.”

“We both know you'll pass with flying colors and plus...” He waves the card around casually with a wide grin. “May have something planned for you after it's done. There won't be time to celebrate. Perhaps.” Kite perks a brow under the brim of the hat with a warm smile.

“Knowing you well enough, that means there is something. Guess I should enjoy the beak while I can.”

“Don't get me wrong, we're still going to do some last minute training here, but first!” He holds it high up and shouts, “Accompany on! To Aiai!” In the blink of an eye, both are swiftly teleported some distance away from a large city. Kite recovers quickly from the sudden change of location to see the large castle standing tall in the middle of the surrounding houses - all pink and white in color. The most notable thing that stands out is the pink, heart-shaped object floating above it all, most likely the 'symbol' of the city. “Enjoy the ride? Just one of the many spells in this world.”

“Handy, I'll call it that much,” Kite responds with a short nod, “Why is this place so important? Have a feeling there's plenty of more cities.”

“Book,” Ging first says to make the binder disappear. He begins walking forward, his student close behind with a questionable expression. “This place is known as the City of Love, you see. Figured we'll have the most... 'fun' here.” Teasingly, he nudges an elbow onto Kite's side. The expression falls flat, obviously not amused.

“You're telling me you plan to expect me to sleep around? I'm not like you, Master.” Ging's brow twitches.

“I had a wife and kid, ya know!”

“And you sure know how to move on,” Kite quickly retorts.

“... whatever.” The rest of the walk is in silence, Ging holding a frown and his student the opposite. Entering the city, Kite immediately feels the vibes coming off the population. Most the female NPCs are scantily clad, busty and drawing the eye of the male population. He stares coldly to his Master. “What? Why are looking at me like that?” Ging keeps a blank face, acting like he's completely dumbfounded.

“You designed this place, didn't you?” Before the question can be answered and with being distracted, a woman bumps into Kite's arm and falls flat to the ground. He barely reacts, just brown eyes looking down.

“Oh my! I'm so sorry!” she yelps with arms folded over her chest to press her breasts together, “I-I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault...” Her head turns to look away, eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously with red raised on her cheeks.

“It's fine. Please be more careful next time.” Forcing a gentle smile, he turns away and continues the walk down the stone path without a second glance. Ging is now the one staring, Kite's smile now genuine. “I'm not falling for the tricks here, Master. I may be young and in need of a break, but I'm not taking advantage of purposely programed women to be coquettish. If anything, I'll find an actual player to test my luck on.”

“Tch, you're no fun,” he recites with an added sigh, “Eventually you'll crack. We're both adults here. Your body will speak before your mind in due time.”

“Keep dreaming.” He takes a glance of the surroundings, they now heading down a busier street by the amount of shops and bars on either side. “You have somewhere planned or are we just going to trek around?” Ging shrugs a shoulder.

“Was going to save a place for later, but seeing as you're so impatient...”

“I'm not impatient, just curious.”

“Close enough. Doesn't matter either way. I'll show you a place you'd probably be interested in. Women aren't your thing, so how about weapons?” Kite tips his head slightly, expressing his interest.

“Now you're speaking my language.” 

“Figured that would get your attention. And to add, get to see some of the armors and clothing in the game. There's one outfit I'm sure you'd be interested in. You need a new change.” The cloak over his shoulders is completely torn to shreds from the intense training over the months, the clothing underneath not any better. Numerous holes, tears and stains from top to bottom. Taking this as a kind request, Kite grins from ear to ear. 

“Can say the same about you. Maybe now you'll rid of that plain, baggy outfit and find something more suitable.” 

“What are you, my girlfriend?” he teases with another nudge of the elbow. “I may, I may.” Sharing a chuckle, the pair make their way in the direction; Ging guiding. After a short walk, a colorful and fancy decorated building stands before them. A sign is hung over the door frame, it simply reading “Armory.” “There's a few in the city, but this one is my personal favorite.”

“I can only guess why...” Fearing for the worse, Kite steps inside first. He's not surprised by the displays of clothing. Everything from metal 'armor' clearly not suited for combat to frilly nightwear line the walls around the room, the weapons just being the standard types found in any store. Apparently this shop is supposed to be taken as a serious place to protect yourself in such a harsh environment. That cold stare locked back on Ging when peering over a shoulder. His hands are casually folded behind his head with an innocent smirk, like nothing is wrong. 

“Hrm? Oh, don't get the wrong idea!”

“You brought me to a -lingerie- shop?!” he snaps with blush on his pale cheeks. Ging lowers his arms to hold his hands up defenselessly. 

“I said don't get the wrong idea! There's another section that has actual armors! This is just to get customer's attention and make them buy things! Trust me!” Kite responds by pulling the hat further over his eyes to hide the embarrassment and steps to the side. Ging makes his way in and leads him further in. Past a cloth covering a doorframe, there is indeed appropriate armors and causal clothing laid out. “Told ya, didn't I?” Not trusting him at first, Kite peers up just enough to catch a glance. Relieved, his shoulders slump with an extended sigh. “Didn't know you were the type to be all worked up just from seeing ladies undergarments~.” 

“I'm just not used to seeing them is all...” To cut off the awkward conversation, he begins scanning over the items and completely ignoring anything his Master may have to say in return. Instead of teasing further, Ging just clicks his tongue and takes a look around himself. After some time passes without any attire catching Kite's eye, he looks back over to the other. A hand is rubbing over his chin with a thoughtful look. 

“Once I think about it,” he beings to break the silence, “Think the one you'd like I stashed away in the storage room last time I visited. Didn't want anyone buying it after all.”

“You came here after meeting me once before?” he questions.

“Not important. Let's go check, hm?” Kite gives a nod and follows close behind without a word. Through a set of double doors is an area definitely designed for storage, a multitude of boxes stacked high to the ceiling and bags stocked up on selves. After weaving between the mazes of crates, there's what you can call a sitting room. There's a simple table with clothing stacked and ready to be priced. Along with this are other pieces of furniture, matching the ones of the waiting room in main area. Sofas and living chairs, assumed to be backups. “Here we go, pretty sure I put it back here.” While Ging sorts through the stacks and nearby bags, Kite takes the opportunity lounge about on the couch.

“Didn't have to go through the trouble, you know. Could get an outfit anywhere.” Kite watches admirably, generally pleased that he went to such lengths for him. A small gesture, but much appreciated. Not often does Ging do kind actions.

“That's not the point~,” the Master responds with a chuckle, “This just really stuck out and immediately made me think of you. Has to mean something, hm?” There's a brief pause. “Ah, here it is!” He fixes up the messed up pieces before turning, a sheer piece of clothing held up by his thumbs. Kite's jaw nearly drops from the sight, a sound of surprise slipping from his throat. “Don't like it? The blue color here reminded me of your hat! Not the mention the white like your hair!” Spaghetti thin straps would rest at the shoulders to hold up the (nearly) see through, blue material that's the length of a knee length dress. White accents of lace are stitched to the bottom hem, adding more detail to the already risque apparel. The same lace is the bow at the chest, that being the only thing to hold it closed. “There's matching panties too! Can think of a pair of stocking to go with this too...”

“You... you...” Kite stammers, “You expect me to wear THAT?!” He stands to his feet, eyes widened to clearly show the discomfort. “That's a babydoll dress! Lingerie!” 

“Yeah, and?” Ging stares back with a stone expression.

“T-That's for a woman! What the hell were you thinking?” Ging arches a thin a brow and takes a few steps closer.

“Hey now, it's just clothing! You shouldn't label it for a certain gender,” he sneers, “It's not just the colors either... I thought, well- how do I put this?” He hands the cloth over a forearm to free up a hand to scratch at a cheek. Kite continues to stare with a shocked look plastered to his face, the red on his cheeks contrasting his snow white skin. Humming a tune under his breath, Ging steps off to the corner of the room; his students eye's following. Bending over and pulling, the screech of something scrapping across the wooden floor fills the room. He tugs over a small coffee table so it's right by Kite's feet, a few items placed atop it. A wine bottle and two glass goblets. Kite blinks to the display, then back up at his Master; clearly confused. Tossing the dress to a chair, he steps around the table so he's at Kite's side. “... you'd look nice in it, get me?” With a weak smile, he bounces up and down on the tips of his toes. “This is went I'd kiss ya all romantically, but...” 

“Ging...” Their height difference makes a huge impact when trying to engage in such an action, Ging only reaching just under the others' shoulder. Even on his tiptoes, there's still some distance away. Flustered and confused, Kite turns his sights away from his face to focus on anything else. The green bottle on the table is the first thing. A single glance at the label makes the corners of his lips turn upwards to a coy smile. His favorite wine. “Is this your attempt to be romantic?” 

“Kinda. Did it work?” He waggles a brow suggestively.

“You know we're in a storage room, right? Not exactly the most romantic setting.”

“This was supposed to be all, 'woah, Ging! You're being adventurous and bold! Take me!'” he says, mocking Kite's voice as close as possible. They both snicker softly.

“If that was your intention, you should be the one in clothing like that...” The shyness truly kicks in when looking to the piece once more, the red spreading to the tips of his ears. Knowing Ging tried his best to bring shock and surprise, he takes the action to heart. Ging isn't the best with words to 'fit the mood' or anywhere near romantic, so the effort put into the situation is appreciated. Actually, it's the first time he attempted something like this. Their sexual encounters from before mostly comprised of them being in the same room for the night and the conversation just switching to one more suggestive. 

“Said you wouldn't go after any women, but I knew you couldn't resist me...” Ging plays in a sing-song voice when reaching up and cupping Kite's chin in his palm. “Have to admit. You'd look damn fine in that.” This is clearly a queue for a kiss, but Kite instead backs away and steps over to the retrieve the clothing. Ging watches the taller man stomp off with it clutched in hand towards the dressing stall located closer to the entrance of the storage room. Smiling to himself, he plops to the couch and removes the turban-like headdress. He fixes the displaced spikes of hair and relaxes against the cushions in wait.

\---

“Master...”

A few minutes pass before that bashful voice rings through Ging's ears, once closed eyes opening to look to towards the direction. With arms folded over his chest to cover his mostly exposed chest, Kite stands uncomfortably with hat still atop his head. Due to his tall figure, the hem of the dress reaches just to his upper thighs. Being a sly bastard and prepared for the situation, Ging already placed the said pair of matching underwear and stocking inside the stall. He knew Kite would eventually break in and give the idea a shot. That grin widens when hungrily looking up and down his partner's body, slender legs covered in sheer white, thigh-highs and groin barely covered in the same blue colored material as the dress. What a lovely sight. 

“... why'd you leave that on?” A finger extends to point out the hat. “You're ruining the appeal~!” No kidding, it sticks out like a sore thumb.

“I-I... well...” Kite's voice hesitates on every word when pulling it further over his blush covered face. “I-I've never worn anything... like this.” His legs squeeze together and fold slightly in attempts to cover the growing frustration between his legs. Spotting the excitement mixed between his voice and body, Ging's smile never falters. 

“Shy, as to be expected. Still, you look amazing. Why don'tcha come here?” Hesitantly, the lithe form draws closer in gentle, well paced steps. Due to his sights being cut off, he has little time to react to a motion made by the other. After sitting up straight, Ging's hand reaches out and roughly grabs him by the hip; dragging him the rest of the distance over. Kite follows the movements and gets turned to sit close by, hips bumped together. “Relax, Kite. Isn't that the reason I brought you here?” Releasing him, the hand reaches out and grabs a filled glass from the table. Besides the short relaxation, Ging did the favor of popping the cork from the fresh bottle of wine and pouring a glass for them each. He offers it with a loving smile.

“How am I supposed to relax when looking so ridiculous?” Kite questions when glancing over, catching the glass. He accepts the offer with a slow sigh.

“Don't know what you're talking about,” Ging remarks when retrieving his own drink, “There was a mirror in there. Did you see how beautiful you look?” His free arm snakes around Kite's shoulders so the hand can rest atop it, a purr deep within his chest. “I thank you for putting this on for me.” Kite's gaze is still adverted when taking a sip, but still indulges in the sweet taste filling his mouth. At least he got his favored wine from this.

“Plan to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me, hrm?”

“If I wanted to do that, I would have gave you the wine before showing off that lingerie,” Ging snickers, “You'd let me have fun before you reached that point anyway.” The hand wonders lower so it hooks under the arm and places firmly at his chest. With palm flat, fingers part and squeeze against the the skin; the nipple easily found due to the transparent material. The gentle voice of Kite hitches to the sudden feeling, eyes again rounding out. Ging, holding to his character, pretends like nothing is happening and chugs down the goblet in under a few seconds. Digits twirl and turn, the actions producing hisses of breaths between Kite's teeth. There's an attempt to ignore the advances by sipping from his glass, but they're pushed aside when fingers pinch down and twist. Pausing to place the empty container aside, Ging continues the actions with more effort; thumb rolling slowly over the erect nub to heighten the feeling. 

Tension instantly melts away from Kite's muscles when the tingling travels down to the tips of his toes. Back arches against the sofa as he fully indulges the sensations, goosebumps rising. With eyes closed, he doesn't catch the perverted, playful smile on Ging's lips. Leaning in, his nose bumps onto the arm, urging it to move. Like clockwork, it does and hooks around the shorter one's shoulders without a second thought. Being his height, Ging's mouth easily comes it contact with the opposite nipple with a slight turn of the head; tongue eagerly lapping over the flesh under the translucent clothing. The drink shakes in Kite's grasp, breaths picking up in pace. Head tips back when teeth become involved, gently nipping and jerking it with slow, drawn-out exhales.

“Master, please...” he says in a half chuckle. The company doesn't respond vocally, instead quickening the motions. It causes a flinch, but doesn't stop him from continuing the words. “Not going to allow me the pleasure of having... my drink first?” The room remains silent. “... Master.” Warm breaths dance over the pale flesh, sending Kite's voice into involuntarily, pleased gasp. Satisfied with that, Ging unwraps himself and indifferently rests against the couch with a huff.

“Finnnnne,” he draws out in a child-like tone, “Just don't keep me waiting for too long, alright?” His eyes close as a goofy smile spreads. Knowing that he's being the usual prick, Kite responds without taking offense. Instead of enjoying the said drink, he mimics what his Master did only a few minutes before. After chugging down the fluid and placing the glass aside, he now finds it the suitable time to discard the headgear. If not now, Ging is sure to steal it away later out of spite. Tossing it to the table, a hand runs through his long bangs to rid of any tangles before disturbing his partner.

“Done.” One eye opens. Slowly at first, but then snaps in an instant once spotting the change. There's no time to say something in return though. Kite slants forward so they can meet face-to-face and swiftly lock into a kiss. Thick stubble scratches at the skin when dry lips pucker and curve over one another, mild touches quickly erupting into passionate suckling. Tongues escape to wrestle from each maw as both exhale hot breaths. Kite's hand travels down a thigh of his partner and halts once reaching the sweet spot. Through the thin layers of clothing, a shape is easily found. A purr of delight rolls from Ging's throat, Kite responding with a firm squeeze. Nimble fingers work down and around the length as teeth and tongues clash; little time passing until it's fully hard. Not wanting to draw out the foreplay any longer, a digit hooks into the hem of the trousers and tugs. Without breaking the kiss, Ging adjusts his weight and hips to allow the action to take place. 

“Hrrrm~” The shorter one hums and shakes away the clothing off his ankles. A few teasing jerks are placed at the now exposed manhood before Kite breaks away and lowers his slender form. Ging returns to his slumped posture and grins eagerly. Not like he's going to complain. First there's a small kiss to the tip with a chuckle before his lips part. Taking in just an inch or two, it begins off slowly with rolls of the tongue as it enters and exits. Ging's head snaps back to fully rest against the couch, eyes up at the ceiling. Chest rises and falls at a gentle pace, every aching muscle and bone slackening. Once content with amount of saliva, Kite takes it deeper into his throat. Knees drive into the cushions when the musky, hot scent fills his nostrils; it only heightening his lust. Long hair quickly becomes a nuisance once bobbing more fluently, strands slipping from the grasp and from over his shoulders. Ging knows this frustration far too well.

“This would be a great reason to cut it...” he jests with a peer down. A hand sweeps away the bangs and then holds off to the side, catching a cold stare from his partner. It's clearly a topic that shouldn't be joked about. “Kidding, kidding...” Ignoring the statement, he continues. With the distraction taken care of, Kite can explore with troubles. Fingers wrap at the base when taking the length fully inside, they working in synch with movements of his head. The clutch on Kite's hair tightens with a long, pleasured groan; fully indulging the action. The sensations only heighten once sucking his cheeks in, tool latching into the sticky tunnel. Low moans press from his chest and the taste of pre-cum dances on his taste buds. “Hey, you trying to make me cum already?” Popping the item out, Kite looks up with a sly smile.

“You're normally not that sensitive.”

“What can I say? Seeing you like this is getting me more excited than I thought.” 

“If that's the case... we should get down to business.” All shyness has completely faded at this point, tone of voice and expression mirroring his Master's.

“Couldn't agree more...” Being the bolder one, Kite's again the one to make the first move. After sitting up and getting to his feet, the table to pushed enough away to make more room at the front of the couch. Ging's gaze lock on as Kite lowers to his knees and bends his upper half over the plainly colored cushion. He weaves his long length of hair over one shoulder so his entire back is uncovered and not to cause further trouble in the future. Knowing where this is going, Ging relocates behind him and slips off his shirt, adding it to the pile of clothing. Before able to move his body so the height difference can be adjusted, Kite feels touches at his backside. He looks over a shoulder to see his Master's hands eagerly rolling the muscles in his palms with a wicked grin. “Not yet... need to repay you first.” A bit confused by the statement, he doesn't advert his stare. A thumb hooks under the little amount of undergarment and pulls it aside. That shy look returns to Kite's face. 

Humming softly, Ging's thumbs spreads the cheeks apart to better expose the entrance. Kite's gaze lingers once the feeling of his partner's warmth laps the skin. Moans involuntarily slip past his lips as the tongue swirls, toes curling inside the sheer stockings. It's a new feeling, so he's unsure on how to take it. Ging slides the tip in and out a rapid pace while rolling his palms against the muscles, earning twitches and a hiss from the receiver. Saliva soon coats the ring of muscle, allowing it slip further inside. There's a vibrate of his voice once he takes in the full taste. Kite's face presses into the couch to muffle his growing noises and knees lock in place to keep his posture strong. Regardless, his legs tremble from the mixture of tickling and warm feeling. The once pleasurable action takes a sharp turn in the wrong direction when Ging's rough facial hair makes contact to the skin. 

“Ah, Master!” he snaps, “Your damn stubble!” 

“Yeah, what about it?” Ging questions after withdrawing.

“It... feels weird down there!” 

“Like the rest of this doesn't?” Kite nibbles at his lower lip for a moment while composing his words.

“... it -did- feel good, but then... just, never mind.”

“No, no. I get it, it's annoying.” His hands relocate once more, this time at Kite's hips. In a smooth motion, the delicate panties are pulled down.“Let's get to the good part, hrm?” In silence, Kite nods slowly into his arms before straightening his back and propping himself up by the elbows. Legs shift to rid of the undergarments and then spread back apart, hips declined so the member lines up. “I wish you were shorter...”

“Maybe you should just be taller.” There's a soft chuckle, but it ends once a warmth presses against him. Ging teasingly pushes against the entrance, enough to part the muscle just slightly. A shiver runs through Kite's spine.

“Keep talking like that I won't go easy on you.”

“Since when are you easy on me?” Kite scoffs back with a roll of the eyes. 

“Valid point.” The amount of saliva left behind assists the intrusion as Ging presses further, the muscle parting and drawing the tool inside. Both express a ragged breath of sheer delight. “But I'm feeling nice today...” Taking Kite's hips with a gentle grasp, movements come leisurely along. About half the tool enters and exits at the unhurried pace, stretching the muscle and coating it with fluid. Kite's nails dig into the sofa with a faint moan, thighs taut and holding his posture. The little shivers and noises make Ging's smile grow. “Does it really feel that good? Come on, were Nen users here... this is nothing.”

“Is it... a horrible thing that I can take delight from this situation?” Kite asks bluntly in a heavy breath.

“Not trying to complain. Just an observation.” Chuckling, he suddenly bucks his hips forward. The length fully hilts, hitting the sweet spot inside. Kite's head cracks down and whines out from the rush of pleasure. “Now -this- feels much better.” Keeping it deep, Ging's hands travel across the man's body, everywhere from his lower back to down the sides of his thighs. He soaks in the beauty of every detail on the skin and is pleased at the bruises and scars left from the months of training. Not a single memory has been erased just yet, so each mark recalls a time they spent together. After lifting the nightwear up his back, Ging smoothly racks his nails down the span of skin down to his buttocks. Kite can't keep back a heated mewl and twitches of his hips. “Think it only feels this good because it's you...” 

“P-Please stop talking like that...” His coyness returns when stammering out the statements. “It's embarrassing.”

“Not allowed to speak my mind? Tch, fine.” The motions start once again, this time using the full length with every trust. Kite's head sink between shoulders while moaning out, but he still keeps back the full volume of his voice. Sweat droplets rolls down the sides of his face, making his silver bangs stick to the skin. “Fuck Kite...” Hands plants to the hips to vigorously grip and drive inside at a feverish pace, the soft thumping of flesh hitting flesh filling the room. This forces out the pent up noises from Kite, each thrust striking the sensitive bundle deep inside. 

“Master...” he laments with a warm hum.

“Enough... formalities.” The build up to this makes him already teetering on the edge of climax, making the most of the little time he has left. Lowering his upper half, a hand moves to snake around Kite's waist and firmly clutch his manhood. Brisk tugs and strokes are placed on the stiff flesh, earning additional sounds. Kite's voice is ceaseless, every little motion and feeling pushing out his cries of pleasure. “Say my... name, Kite.” There's no holding back at this point.

“Nrgh... G-Ging~!” That alone makes a shock runs through Ging's body.

“Oh yeah, that's right...” Once fluid movements become choppy and uneasy, drawing closer and closer to the peak. The burning on his face spreads to the tips of his ears and the a tightening sensation aches at his lower stomach. Vision hazes over as he stares up, Kite peering over a shoulder so their gazes are locked. 

“Giiing~,” he says again in a more lustful tone, pale cheeks lit up with red. That's the breaking point. A few sloppy trusts it all it takes for it to hit, the sticky fluids entering the tunnel. His hips lock in place to fill every last drop inside him, but the hand movements continue over the flesh. Pre-cum coats the entirety, so each jerk is smooth and slick. The mixture of this and the warmth inside produces his own to come swiftly, accompanied with a low whimper. Ribbons of fluid dribble to the floor and across the fingers, making Ging to express his voice as well.

“Kite~.” Once the full pleasure is rode out, Ging withdraws slowly; a sum of the liquid oozing out from the abused entrance and trickling down the scrotum. The fully body tension fades off, both slumping to the floor with chests heavy. “Better... than any Nen training. In my... book at least.” 

“Agreed...” replies Kite with a weak chuckle. A few seconds pass to allow recovery from the overwhelming sense of gratification, then he stands with a shaky stance. “Going to get this cleaned up. Excuse me.” Before heading to the direction of the changing room, he recollects his hat.

“Really don't need that for the bathroom,” snickers Ging when slumping back the sofa with a goofy grin.

“If I don't grab it now, you'll steal it again. I know you too well.” 

“Ok, you got me.” He waves a hand dismissively. “Now hurry up, it's still early. Plenty of more celebrating we can do!” 

\---

After the pair is dressed, cleaned up the room, and ready to continue their adventure, Kite suddenly stops just outside the front door with a thoughtful expression. His Master arches a brow and stops as well.

“Something on your mind?” 

“Yeah... wait here for a moment, alright?” Before able to respond, Kite renters the building. With a shrug, Ging patiently waits. At first. A few minutes turns into far too many for the restless man to keep still, so he keeps himself occupied by browsing through the binder. When the thought of maybe reconnecting with his past friends still inside the game by using the card Contact, Kite returns outside with a few bags in hand. 

“There you are! Figured you'd want to get some more suitable clothing at a different shop.”

“Wasn't that,” he remarks while starting the walk back the street them came from, “I wanted to purchase that lingerie.”

“R-really?! Would have never thought...”

“Sad to admit, but... I did enjoy wearing it. Figured it can be used at a later date.” 

“Then why did you take so long in there? Not hard to just pick that up.” Kite stops mid-walk and holds up one of the bags with a wicked smile, brown eyes narrowed down to his partner.

“I got something else as well. Let's just say... it reminded me of you. It's an outfit I think you'd be interested in!”


End file.
